The Venom Outbreak
by The Mandalorian Batman
Summary: When a mysterious virus emerges from the mines in Wakanda, the Avengers must band together to control this new apocalyptic world. The team is split up into groups to deal with the worst places on the globe. AU after Civil War, where the symbiote is not an alien, it's a virus that turns people into venom monsters. Will feature all Avengers, including the Defenders.


**DAY ONE- WAKANDA**

"When did it start?" T'Challa demanded as he rushed through the crowded halls of the palace, followed by Okoye and Shuri.

"Twelve Hours ago," Shuri answered as she ran up to a door and stuck her hand on the scanner, "We thought it was nothing, a chemical that had gotten into one of our miner's lunges, but it's spreading like nothing we've ever seen before." The door slid open, revealing a pure white room, with a one-way window into another room, where twenty Wakandans, including members of the Dora Milaje.

"Was it a chemical agent?" asked Okoye, "It wouldn't be the first time chemical weapons have been used in Wakanda. Russia and North Korea tried it a few months ago."

"No, we would have detected it in the bloodstream, this is a disease." Shuri said, pulling up a holographic display of the virus. T'Challa stroked his chin, deep in thought. If this disease affected twenty people for different corners of Wakanda, then what was stopping it from entering the rest of the world?

Shuri took the a 3D model of the cells she had been using to test the virus, and showed them to T'Challa and Okoye. The cells appeared to be turning from red to black, with spikes emerging from them, the ribosomes and mitochondria producing more energy and proteins than what was thought to be possible.

"Do we know where it came from?" T'Challa asked.

Shuri shrugged, "It could have been a bat, could've been an insect, there's no real way of knowing." T'Challa rubbed his eyes, this virus had the potential to wipe out the entire Wakandan population, and possibly the world's if it wasn't stopped.

"We must evacuate the city." Okoye said leaning on the window, staring at the infected, who were struggling against their bindings, as the pores on their skin began to turn black.

"And go where?" T'Challa asked.

"Anywhere but here." Shuri answered, minimizing the images she had been showing them.

"How can we hope for this to get better if we just run?" T'Challa demanded, Shuri stayed silent, and Okoye looked over her shoulder at him.

Shuri sighed, "We cannot do this without help from the rest of the globe, the World Health Association would be a valuable asset in this situation."

"And what will happen when this gets out to the public? There will be riots everywhere, people raiding stores, killing others for resources, bank runs. The stock market will plummet, a world wide depression and lack of money will push the world into an impossible position to recover from." T'Challa argued.

"That's why there are police, military, and the Avengers." Okoye said, walking toward's her king.

"T'Challa, we cannot stay here." Shuri stated, here eyebrows furrowing, knowing that her brother had no other choice but to order an evacuation.

T'Challa stayed silent for a few moments, he knew that the United Nations were going to be less than pleased to hear about this outbreak no one knew anything about, but his sister was right, and besides, he knew that she just needed more time. But they would be entering a world where there would be no laws, it'd be a wasteland. But if they stayed here, the only chance of a cure would vanish.

"Very well. Okoye," T'Challa said, as his body guard stood at attention, "Order the evacuation on my authority. Shuri, I will arrange for the equipment in the lab to be transferred immediately." Shuri nodded as she walked off to her lab, followed by Okoye.

T'Challa rushed to the bio-lab, and pressed the release button on James Buchanan Barnes's pod, as it rose to the surface and opened, frost flowed out of it as Barnes fell out of the pod, kneeling on the ground coughing up blood.

* * *

 **UPSTATE NEW YORK, AVENGER'S HEADQUARTERS**

"So, you're telling me you are coming to the US, carrying a disease that you no nothing about, which is on like, world ending shit?" Tony asked ludicrously.

"Yes, but Shuri ran a scan for it, it's already in your country, along with Great Britain, France, Russia, and Japan. It's going to hit any day now." T'Challa answered.

"But why are you bringing more with you?" Tony demanded.

"Because we need to discuss the matters with you, and the United Nations. We also need the help of other biologists around the globe, and you're about to have your hands full when this goes out to the public eye." T'Challa replied, sadly.

Tony got up from his chair and walked out to the hangar, looking out to the horizon, "Yeah, I'll notify Ross."

"Get your people ready for a fight, Tony." The Black Panther told him.

"A fight?"

"For survival."

* * *

 **Hi, this story will explore what would happen if the symbiote, instead of being a evil monster, was actually a virus, that turned people into the symbiote monsters we all know and love. Reviews always help, and I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Seeya!**


End file.
